Blossoms of Light and Love
by SkullCherryBlossom
Summary: James asks his new girlfriend out to the Fireworks festival, but will there be fireworks between them as a couple? (I didn't know what else to write XD) JamesxOC


The port was practically deserted, the only person working the docks that day had been the retired captain Bacchus, who was helping a small trade boat to the pier. A young girl walked along the creaky planks, staring at the ship and it's very small crew as it unloaded. She brushed her dark hair from her face and scanned each person unloading the new shipment of goods for Gemini General Store and Three Sisters Inn. A tall young man caught her attention, his tattered hat a sign it was who she was looking for. She walked over next to his pile of boxes, most likely ore for his younger sister Elena.

"James? How was the trade this weekend?" she smiled and locked her hands behind her back. The blond turned and smiled back.

"Surprisingly well, looks like luck was with me this weekend~" he said as he set down his last box. They would be delivered as soon as Joe returned from sea. He walked back over to her and took her hand, "I bought you something with some of the money I earned, here"

He placed a beautiful silver bracelet in her hand, a beautiful design etched along the top edge and her name on the inside 'Pnina'. A beautiful name that fit well with her talent and career. She looked down in amazement at the gift, slipping it on her wrist and gazed at it for a moment. Her cheeks flushed pink with excitment.

"It looks beautiful on you," he commented with his signature charming smile. Her wide grin was enough thanks for him, but he got a little extra. She leaned over and kissed his cheek in thanks for the surely expensive gift. They had been dating only a few weeks but they seemed so close already. There hadn't been a moment other than to sleep and work that they hadn't spent with each other. About a year ago he after he had been dumped by his girfriend over seas, Pnina came back on one of his trade boats in an attempt to sell her baked goods. The whole town, including James, had fallen in love with her sweets and immediately asked her to make a permanent shop in town. She eventually said yes and they built her a section in the Three Sisters Inn where she worked on her own and with Odette to run it.

"Come on! Let's get back to the Inn, I have something new I want you to try!~" she giggled and grabbed his arm, gently tugging it toward her.

"Of course, you're bread is the best~" James followed Pnina back to the Inn where she lead him to the kitchen, a batch of newly baked bread cooling on the metal rack. She grabbed one of the small golden buns and blew on it gently, then handed it to him, "I hope you like it...don't burn yourself..."

He took a bite, the bread was soft and sweet. He took another bite, and another until it was gone. He licked his lips and nodded, "This is delicious! Mmm~"

"I'm glad you like it! I was worried it might have been a little too sweet,"

"Not at all, it's perfect" James assured her. She was brimming with joy, she had created that recipe specially for him, inspired by him.

"Oh yeah, James?"

"Hm?"

"The uh, Firework's Festival is tonight...would you umm..." she paused for a moment, biting her lower lip. She had never asked him out before, her anxiety was getting the best of her as she began to find the words a little harder to say, "Well I wanted to know if you...had...plans this evening I thought you might want...to go with me...y'know?"

"A-are you asking me out?" James asked her. She nodded and looked down to the ground, assuming he was going to say no.

"I mean, y-you don't have to, I know I should be better at talking about this stuff. It still feels like the first time an-"

"-I would love to," he replied. Pnina looked back at him and thought her heart would explode.

"Really?! You'll go with me!?" James just nodded and Pnina threw her arms around him, "Thank You! I'm so happy! Alright, I have to get ready, meet me at the beach at sundown alright?"

"I'll be there, I guess I better unload Elena's shipment, see you later Nin~" He gave her a simple peck on the check before disappearing through the kitchen exit.

The sun was finally setting, streaming its rays through the windows of the Inn's kitchen. Odette and Pnina were finishing their chores and closing up the kitchen for the night. Odette looked up to the clock and gasped, "We're gonna be late!"

"What!?" Pnina paniced a little, dropping her cleaning rag and ran to the bathroom to freshen herself, "I was supposed to be at the beach an hour ago! Oh no!"

"It's alright, go ahead! I'll straighten up the rest, James must be waiting for you,"

Pnina came out, her hair neat and a new perfume sprayed on the bare skin around her neck and wrists. She threw her arms around Odette in thanks, running back to the front to grab a bottle of wine before rushing out the door, "Thank you so much Odette! I'll make it up to you!"  
She ran as quick as she could down to the beach. When she reached it's white sand the sun was almost completely down and she was afraid he had left already. She scanned the beach for him, but he wasn't in sight. Her heart sank and she dropped her arms to the side, the bottle of wine dropped and sank into the sand. The as the darkness covered the sky the brightly colored fireworks screamed into the sky. Ecploding like little flowers of light blooming in the moonlight. As she looked around her, the other couples were cuddled together, some sharing the experience with a romantic kiss or two. All Pnina could do was hug herself in disappoinment, hating herself that she lost track of time so easily.

"What's with the sad face?" Pnina didn't hear the voice being focused on her own thoughts, but she knew someone was speaking. She looked and saw Aden.  
"I-it's nothing, just thinking," she said. She didn't want him to be burdened with her problems. He crossed his arms, but could tell she wanted to be left alone. As much as he wanted to ask he used his better judgement and walked away to stand with his bride Violet.  
Pnina sighed, at least she could admire the fireworks while she could. Something then bumped her arm, she didn't pay it any mind, but it happened again. The sloshing of liquid flooding her ear. When she turned her head she saw the sandy bottomed wine bottle she had brought.

"Did you drop this?!" Pnina turned around recognizing the voice.

"James?!"

"Hehe, I hope you'll forgive me for being late. Elena needed some extra help, will you forgive me?" he asked, holding out the bottle.

"James...YOU IDIOT!" she was on the verge of tears, "Of course I forgive you, I thought you had already left, I though I was the one that was late..."

"I would never leave without you, you know that," he said with a smile. He set the bottle back onto the sand and stood next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped hers around his body in return, he smelled a little like the black powder Elena used in her experiments. She was so relieved he was actually helping his little sister instead of ditching her.

"At least you came...the Fireworks are so beautiful tonight," she said, looking back to the sky. He replied with a simple hum, his hands moved to her cheeks and held her face. Pnina's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her face towards his and his warm lips connecting with hers. A shocked little moan escaped her throat and then she settled into it.

And as the Fireworks Festival came to an end, hers was just beginning...


End file.
